monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Crazy Chopper/New Monster Ideas - updated regularly
Ok, as some people on my forum post said, I need to turn my monster-making antics into a blog. Well, here it is. GEIRUHEBI Class: Flying Wyvern Structure: Grey-green flying wyvern. Structure is very similar to Espinas, but the Geiruhebi has forest green wing webbings and prominent, purple wing talons. The tail is similar to that of a Nargacuga, but has no spikes and ends in a very fine point. When a Geiruhebi gets enraged, it's usually passive yellow eyes go a deep red shade, and it's wings extend out more. The head is similar in build to a Rathalos's head, just without the chin spike. The roar requires High-Grade earplugs to block, and is rather high pitched. Along the length of it's back are tiny spines, invisible to the human eye, which causes weapons with lower than blue sharpness to bounce off. Another prominent feature of this wyvern is it's ability to survive in both the Flooded Forest and Mountain Stream. It's dull green color lets it blend in with the dense foliage of both areas. The Geiruhebi, unlike other wyverns, actually makes use of it's wing talons to slash at prey. When low on stamina, the Geiruhebi will eat from berry gathering points, and will drool. Items: Geiru Scale (A hard, dull-colored scale. It's former owner used it for camouflage purposes.) Geiru Shell (This grey-green shell makes armor that both stands out and stays hidden.) Geiru Webbing (Dark green wing webbing from a Geiruhebi. It is stangely moist.) Geiru Tail (The angular tail of a Geiruhebi. It resembles a pointy leaf.) Geiru Plate (The most prized scale of a Geiruhebi. Said to represent the power of wind.) Geiru Scale+ (A hard Geiruhebi scale. A very strong scale from a very strong monster.) Geiru Carapace (One of the hardest wyvern shells out there. It is covered in tiny spines.) Geiru Emerald (A crystalline bezoar-like substance only rarely plucked from a Geiruhebi. Glitters like dew.) Attacks: Wing Slash (Geiruhebi brings it's right wing forward and downwards, then slashes to the side.) Spinning Hipcheck (Geiru spins 180 degrees, then hipchecks in a similar fashion to Uragaan, but with less range) Wind Push (Geiruhebi sweeps it's wings towards the hunter. Causes High Windpress) Glide (Geiru goes a few feet in the air, then glides down at a high speed towards the hunter. Pin (Rage Mode only) After gliding while enraged, if a hunter is caught, Geiru will proceed to pin down the hunter. It's finishing move is to fly up into the air and slam the hunter into the ground if the hunter doesn't escape/throw a Dung Bomb) Equipment: Geiruhebi has an armor set for both Blademaster and Gunner, in both High and Low ranks. The armor is basically a camo suit, but with metal plating underneath. Low Rank Geiru Blade Skills: Windproof (Hi), Health +20, Short Sprinter. Slots: 2/2/0/0/2 (in order from Helm to Greaves) Low Rank Geiru Gunner Skills: Same as L.R. Blade. Slots: Same as above. High Rank Geiru Blade Skills: Windproof (Hi), Evade +1, Speed Sharpening, Short Sprinter. Slots: 3/1/1/1/3 High Rank Geiru Gunner Skills: Windprood (Hi), Evade +1, Reloading Speed +1, Short Sprinter. Slots: Same as above Weapons: Sword and Shield (Geiru Blade, upgrades into Tornado Blade) Hunting Horn (Wind Tone, upgrades into Geiruhebi Horn) Bow (Wind Bow I, II and III) Switch Axe (Geiru Axe (Poison Phial), upgrades into Geiru Executioner (Poison Phial) And... that's as far as I got. --[[User:Crazy_Chopper|'CRAZY CHOPPER']] [[User_talk:Crazy_Chopper|'MUFFINS!']] 10:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts